What's A Lady To Do
by Trixie Ray
Summary: Depressão por garotos? Nunca mais. Amigas ficam juntas. - songfic - sem shipper definido: foco em: Hermione, Ginny e Luna - K


**What's A Lady To Do**

**Autora: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper: **Sem shipper definido – personagens com mais foco: Hermione, Ginny e Luna

**Genre: **Friendship

**Rated: K+**

**Summary:** Depressão por garotos? Nunca mais. Amigas ficam juntas.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens não são meus. A música presente nesse capítulo também não é minha. Gostou da trama? Essa sim é minha :D

* * *

**N/A: **Fic escrita para o I Challenge de Songfics do fórum Marauder's Map, feito pela Miih!

Tema: Alegria

Música escolhida: U + UR Hand – P!nk

OBS: A fic é RA. O título escolhido foi tirado do clipe dessa música. Assim como "dançando com a elite".

* * *

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

"Eu não agüento mais me sentir assim! Tão... Deprimida." Ginny olhou para suas amigas.

Elas estavam no pequeno apartamento que dividiam na Londres trouxa. Hermione, Ginny e Luna estavam sentadas no sofá que tinha sido transformado em uma grande cama de casal com um confortável edredon.

"E por homens!" Luna continuou a linha de pensamento de Ginny.

"Homens? Estão mais para crianças!" O jeito determinado de Hermione apareceu e ela já parecia até mais saudável. "Eu tenho uma idéia. O plano perfeito para nos tirar desse... Desse... Desse estado em que estamos."

"Você tem?" Luna e Ginny a olharam um pouco mais alegres. Há três meses elas estavam assim: deprimidas, chorando e comendo sorvetes calóricos no sofá transfigurado.

"Tenho. É a Operação 'Adeus Ron Weasley, Harry Potter e Neville Longbottom. Vocês não vão arrancar nem mais uma lágrima de nossos olhos.'" Hermione sorriu triunfante. "Nós vamos nos levantar e nos arrumar. E ir em uma balada nova que abriu, eu ouvi dizer que as _crianças_ irão lá hoje."

"Herms? Isso não me parece uma boa idéia..." Ginny ficou apreensiva ao saber que _eles_ estariam lá.

"Vocês simplesmente não me deixam terminar... Eles estarão lá. Mas nós não vamos sozinhas. Nós conhecemos três pessoas que adorariam ter a chance de irritar Potty, Weasel e _Longbottom_." Hermione falou o sobrenome de Neville com um ar superior."Você acha que eles irão aceitar?" A sobrancelha de Ginny elevou-se.

"Sem dúvidas." O sorriso que Hermione deu um sorriso de canto de boca que deixaria Lucius Malfoy com inveja.

"Que nome grande..." Luna ficou pensativa. "Que tal: Operação 'dançando com a elite'?"

As três caíram na risada.

"Perfeito."

_Check it out  
Going out  
On the late night  
Looking tight  
Feeling nice_

Elas estavam fabulosas. Nem parecia que tinham ficado semanas comendo sorvete Midnight Cookies da Häagen-Dazs. Suas roupas eram provocativas, parecia que elas estavam indo na balada para caçar.

Botas de salto fino, alto e pretas.

Hermione usava um vestido apertado preto com um grande decote em V. Ginny usava um shorts preto de cetim estilo balonê com uma camisa branca sem mangas. Luna usava uma mini-saia balonê preta com uma blusa branca larguinha.

_It's a cock fight  
I can tell  
I just know  
That it's going down  
Tonight_

Enquanto Ginny e Luna aplicavam a maquilagem Hermione falava ao telefone sobre seu plano para a noite.

"Tudo preparado. Eles confirmaram." Hermione passava um batom vermelho enquanto deu a notícia.

Elas riam e conversavam enquanto davam os toques finais com suas varinhas.

"Não me sinto assim há algum tempo." Ginny virou-se para ver Hermione melhor. "Obrigada por pensar nesse plano."

* * *

O lugar estava lotado e muitas pessoas tentavam entrar. Mas aí estava a boa parte de ser Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley e Luna Lovegood – elas não tinham que esperar na fila.

Assim que entraram foram direto para o bar e após tomar algumas doses de tequila ela escanearam o local e foram para a pista.

Mas quando estavam no meio da pista dançando felizes ao ritmo da batida Ginny sentiu alguém tocar seu braço.

"_Harry_."

_At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when dickhead put his hands on me  
But you see_

Já era meia noite e elas ainda não tinham colocado o plano em ação, porque os três idiotas que deveriam ajudar ainda não estavam lá.

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

Pelo menos elas estavam se divertindo. Mesmo depois do episódio "Ginny Weasley empurra Harry Potter no meio da pista". Elas estavam bem. Elas estavam juntas.

_Midnight  
I'm drunk  
I don't give a fuck_

Hermione dançava mais sexy que nunca. Ninguém conseguia não olhar para seu corpo descendo até o chão e subindo de volta. Todas mulheres queriam ser ela, todos homens queriam estar com ela. E um deles tomou uma atitude.

Quando ela olhou para trás para ver quem estava às suas costas, com as mãos em sua cintura, só viu um cabelo platinado e para surpresa de todos ela rebolou mais uma vez e soltou-se de seu toque.

_Wanna dance  
By myself  
Guess you're outta luck_

Draco pareceu não aceitar a decisão de Hermione de dançar sozinha e aproximou-se mais uma vez, agora pela frente. Puxou a mulher à sua frente e começou a dançar dentro do ritmo junto dela.

Ginny dançava também muito bem e de repente ela sentiu alguém tocando suas pernas, de cima para baixo e voltando para cima. Ao olhar para trás viu o sorriso vagabundo de Blaise Zabini.

"Tudo bem, pequena?" Ele não precisou de resposta já que a ruiva se virou e apoiou suas mãos em seus ombros.

Luna estava feliz, vendo suas amigas dançando e brincando com seus 'planos'. Foi quando ela se levantou, após ter ido até o chão, que ela sentiu alguém passando a mão em sua coxa e subindo um pouco sua saia no lado esquerdo. Ela surpreendeu-se ao ver Theodore Nott ali. Ela o puxou pelo colarinho de sua camisa e sussurou em seu ouvido:

"Nunca mais faça isso."

_Don't touch  
Back up  
I'm not the one  
Uh, uh, buh bye_

Ela se afastou e ele pôde ver o sorriso travesso em seus lábios. "Não sem a minha permissão." E piscou para ele, voltando à dançar.

* * *

Harry, Ron e Neville observavam tudo de um canto. Com caretas de insatisfação no rosto eles conversavam.

"O que elas estão fazendo?" Harry perguntou ao ver Ginny rir de algo que Blaise disse.

"Eu não sei..." Neville estava chateado por ver sua ex dançando daquele jeito com _Theodore _Nott.

"Mas eu não estou gostando de nada disso!" Ron estava com o rosto vermelho e tinha dado um passo para frente ao ver Draco tocar Hermione por cima do vestido. Por sorte seus amigos o seguraram.

"Não, Ron. Você sabe que nós não temos mais esse direito."

* * *

_Duas e meia da manhã_

Hermione tinha ido ao bar e pediu um copo d'água. A noite estava perfeita. Em um momento, enquanto ela dançava com Draco, ela viu a expressão brava e de ciúmes de Ron. Ela notou também o modo como Harry o impediu de fazer qualquer besteira. Mas aparentemente ele tinha escapado de seus amigos. Pela visão periférica ela viu seus cabelos ruivos, seu grande corpo estava parado ao seu lado direito.

"Hermione... Nós precisamos conversar." Ele se aproximou dela, e pôs a mão em seu ombro.

Ela pediu uma dose de tequila e então virou-se para poder olhar dentro de seus olhos.

"Fale." Sua voz saiu suave.

"Eu não parei de pensar em você Hermione. Nesses três meses eu só pensei em você, em como eu fui burro de ter terminado com você."

Hermione aproximou-se devagar de Ron, provocando, brincando. Ela riu baixinho em seu ouvido e depois mordiscou sua orelha. "Você deveria ter pensado nisso antes. Porque eu não vou voltar para aquele inferno."

Hermione bebeu sua tequila e foi em direção de Luna com um sorriso no rosto. Ao passar por Neville e Harry, que olhavam de Ron para ela especulando o que havia acontecido, ela nem se abalou. Parecia que ela não os vira.

_Listen up it's just not happening  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight_

* * *

_Três e meia da manhã_

"Como vocês estão?" Para que as outras a escutassem a ruiva teve que gritar. Ela tinha um sorriso de felicidade no rosto.

"Eu estou ótima!" Luna disse enquanto jogava os braços para cima. "A noite está sendo perfeita e o plano para mim está definitivamente dando certo!"

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Break break break  
Break it down_

"Para mim também! Quando nós chegarmos em casa eu tenho que contar algo sobre o Ron!" Hermione quase começou a gargalhar ao se lembrar do pequeno encontro com Ron.

"Olha só quem acabou de chegar..." Luna disse apontando para a porta.

"Olha as _crianças_. Aquele sorrisinho confiante do Neville vale mais do que mil palavras!"

Elas começaram a conversar sobre como eles se dariam mal com a evidente aposta. As pessoas ao redor até ficaram com vontade de saber do que elas estavam rindo. Draco, Blaise e Theodore estavam andando em direção das três, eles tinham acabado sair do bar.

Nesse momento alguém passou pelo grupo das mulheres e derrubou alguma bebida gelada nas costas de Hermione. Ao olhar para trás ela viu que tinha sido Ron.

"Quantos anos você tem Roniquinho? Cinco?

_In the corner with your boys you bet up five bucks  
To get at the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah_

Os três Slytherin tinham um olhar assassino, mas as mulheres não deixaram que eles arranjassem brigas.

"Não se trata uma mulher assim, Weasel!"

"E você é quem para me falar como tratar a Hermione... Malfoy?"

Antes que Draco pudesse partir para cima do ruivo, Luna falou.

"É tão engraçado ver vocês assim, falando besteiras e com o ego no topo, porque todos nós sabemos qual vai ser o final de vocês para essa noite." A pequena aproximou-se de Neville e com um sarcasmo digno de uma Slytherin ela continuou. "Talvez vocês tenham uma chance com ela afinal."

* * *

"Pansy?" Harry tocou seu braço. "Quanto tempo."

"Por que esse sorriso confiante, Potter? E quem você pensa que é para falar meu nome?" Ela se virou e riu com as amigas.

_You know who you are  
High fivin, talkin shit, but you're going home alone aren't ya?_

_Quatro e meia da manhã_

"Meninas, o plano deu certo!"

As três estavam no banheiro olhando o espelho, confiantes.

"Vamos, eu adoro a música que começou a tocar!" Ginny puxou as duas amigas do banheiro e quando elas chegaram no meio da pista, já estava tocando o refrão da música.

E elas cantaram junto, jogando as mãos para cima. Com sorrisos nos lábios.

_Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it begins  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
just you and your hand tonight_

"Você foram demais." Hermione disse para Draco, Blaise e Theodore.

"Vocês já sabem, quando vocês precisarem..." Blaise falou em tom confidencial. "É só chamar."

**:.: Fin :.:**

**Tradução:**

**1.** Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

**2.** Saca só  
Vou sair tarde da noite  
Estou em forma  
Sentindo-me bem

**3.** É uma briga de macho  
Eu posso perceber  
Eu simplesmente sei  
Que acabará esta noite

**4.** Na porta nós não esperamos, porque nós os conhecemos  
No bar, 6 doses apenas começando  
É aí que o idiota coloca as mãos em mim  
Mas veja só

**5.** Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

**6.** Meia-noite  
Estou bêbada  
Não estou nem aí

**7.** Quero dançar  
Sozinha  
Acho que você está sem sorte

**8.** Não toque  
Cai fora  
Eu não sou a única  
Uh,uh, tcha, tchau

**9.** Escute, não vai rolar  
Você pode dizer o que quiser para seus amigos  
Apenas quero me divertir sozinha esta noite

**10.** Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Perca, perca, perca,

Perca o controle

**11.** No canto com seus amigos, você apostou 5 dólares  
Para ficar com a garota que acabou de entrar,  
Mas ela te acha um idiota  
Nós não nos arrumamos só pra você ver  
Então pare de derramar sua bebida em mim

**12.** Você sabe quem você é  
Se achando  
Falando merda  
Mas você vai voltar sozinho para casa, não é?

**13.** Porque eu não estou aqui para a sua diversão  
Você realmente não quer se meter comigo esta noite  
Apenas pare e leve um segundo  
Eu estava bem antes de você entrar na minha vida  
Porque você sabe que já acabou  
Antes de começar  
Fique com sua bebida, apenas me dê o dinheiro  
Só você e sua mão esta noite


End file.
